Mark McGrath
|Currently1 = Jury Member|FacebookUserName = mark.mcgrath.7146}}Mark Sayers McGrath was a houseguest on Celebrity Big Brother 1 (US). He was best known for his under the radar and floating game-play, and his friendship with James Maslow. Throughout the game, he tried to stay quiet and formed bonds with many Houseguests. He had to say goodbye to James during the Double Eviction, however, he formed another final 2 with Ross Mathews. When he failed to win the Final HoH he and Ariadna Gutierrez were evicted by Marissa Jaret Winokur. He placed 3rd and became the 9th and final member of the jury. Biography Retrieved from CBS Age: 49 Hometown: Newport Beach, California Current city: Studio City, California Occupation: Musician, host Three adjectives that describe you: Irish, spaz, and needy. Favorite activities: Hanging with my kids, playing guitar, and running. What do you think will be the most difficult part of living inside the Big Brother house? Being away from my family, no doubt. Also, trying to sleep without earbuds because of my tinnitus, better known as ringing in my ears. What moment in your career do you think prepared you to live in the Big Brother house? Being in a band on tour with some erratic personalities, in the small confines of a tour bus, for months at a time... for the last 25 years! Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most? Of course the legends, Boogie and Evel Dick… but BB19 was strong with Cody and Jessica, and of course, bringing Paul back. But my favorite ever was the Beantown legend and fellow hair streaker, Kevin… love that guy! Do you have a strategy for winning the game? Since this is a truncated, expedited version of the game, playing the wall might not be the best strategy. Hearts are gonna be broken early and there's nowhere to hide. So I figure you might as well come in hot! My life's motto is… ' "Just be nice." - Dalton Lee from the classic movie Roadhouse. '''What would you take into the house and why? ' Guitar. I might as well write a few songs while I'm there since I'm sure there'll be a ton of inspiration! '''Fun facts about yourself: - Three-time Rock & Roll Jeopardy! champion. - Once shot a half-court shot at a Laker game at halftime for $50,000 with Jack Nicholson watching… I missed badly. - Proud USC alumni. Player History - Celebrity Big Brother 1 (US) Competition History Food History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother *Over the 2018 Fourth of July Holiday, Mark responded to a message about the Big Brother Wiki, enjoying his page and the site. *Mark appeared as a guest host for Off the Block (the Big Brother 20 (US) after show) Episode 11, alongside Marissa Jaret Winokur to make up for Ross Mathews' absence. *Mark appeared on Celebrity Big Brother 2 (US) to look back on the season with the Final Five. Trivia *Mark is the first male houseguest to be evicted during a Triple Eviction on BBUS, and along with Ariadna Gutierrez, they are the first US houseguests ever to be evicted during a Triple. References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Celebrity Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 1 (US Celebrity) Contestants Category:3rd Place Category:Season 1 (US Celebrity) Jury Members